


The Aftermath of Sleepless Nights

by JDGambit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, and so are the triplets, brief nudity, but its victor, phichit is a menace, post episode 7, so duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDGambit/pseuds/JDGambit
Summary: Agape, eros, he felt it all and more and, he knew, with certainty that Yuuri felt the same. And wasn’t that just amazing?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so episode 7 happened and it was amazing  
> i wasnt ready at all  
> these two will be the death of me i stg

It had been a long day for Yuuri. He’d cried and competed, been kissed by his coach on television, and won silver all on top of his sleepless night. It came to no shock that he started to doze off in the hotel elevator. His back pressed against the metal wall and his head lulled to the side just the slightest. His eyes were closed in what was probably an attempt to rest them for just a second that ended up lasting much longer. 

Victor, surprised the younger man even made it so far without collapsing, simply carried him to their room. His jacket and shoes were easy to get off but the costume Yuuri hadn’t had the energy to remove proved difficult. Eventually, though, after much struggle and some grudging cooperation from the barely conscious skater, Yuuri was stripped down to his briefs and tucked into bed. As Victor pulled the covers over him, Yuuri stirred and cracked open an eye. 

“Victor?” he murmured softly. He leaned into the hand that carded fondly though his hair, recognizing even then the touch. 

“Go to sleep, Yuuri. You did so well today. We’ll get you a nice big pork cutlet bowl soon, okay?” Yuuri nodded slowly.

“You, you’ll stay, yeah?” He spoke into Victor’s wrist. Something in Victor’s heart broke; the pieces dropped and hit him square in the gut. He pulled his hand away and rested it on the clean white hotel sheets. 

“Of course I’m staying, love. I was never going to leave.” Perhaps, he thought with dread, his words in the parking garage had dealt a harder blow than he knew. He meant to distract and persuade not, not this. He never intended to hurt Yuuri like that and the moment he saw those tears he swore to himself that he’d ever do so again. 

Yuuri let out a soft whine. Both of his beautiful eyes opened, even if just a crack. The tired bruises on his lower lids looked larger and darker than ever. Yet, a small smile twitched on his lips. “No, no,” Yuuri reached up and gripped the lapel of Victor’s suit, “stay. Sleep here.” The pieces of Victor’s heart were whole once more and glowing with joy. 

“Of course,” he replied with a relieved smile. He took Yuuri’s hand in his own, pulling it from his jacket, and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “Let me undress first, okay? I’ve slept in suits before but I’d rather not do it again. I’ll be right back.” With Yuuri’s nod and muttered ‘hurry’, Victor shuffled to the other bed, the one he had planned on sleeping in. Instead, his stripped down and laid his suit neatly on the sheets. 

Victor, naked in the room, shivered; the heating wasn’t on. Quickly, he moved back to Yuuri’s bed. He stood for a moment to look at the other man. The soft exhales of breath, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and the relaxed expression on his face, Victor took it all in. He loved this man. Agape, eros, he felt it all and more and, he knew with certainty, that Yuuri felt the same. And wasn’t that just amazing?

Carefully, Victor slipped under the covers. After a wiggle to get comfortable, he settled into the warmth next to him. His arm draped over Yuuri’s firm chest and their legs slotted together like two perfect puzzle pieces. Unsurprisingly, especially after such an exciting day, sleep didn’t come easily for him. He was comfortable and warm, more so than he could ever remember being, and he was most definitely tired. So why? Why couldn’t he sleep? It was almost as if he’d forgotten something. 

Suddenly, like all of Victor’s greatest ideas, it came to him. It took great restraint to keep himself from cheering. Instead, he lifted his arm from Yuuri and reached over to the bedside table. It may have been Yuuri’s phone he grabbed but that hardly mattered. All he needed was the camera. 

With practiced ease, he lifted the phone and after making sure they were in the frame he took the photo. It was perfect. A few tired swipes and taps later it was sent to Victor’s own phone. He tossed the device onto the other bed. With nothing else weighing on his mind, Victor quickly settled and drifted off to sleep. 

 

In the morning, Yuuri woke to incessant buzzing from the other side of the room. He groaned, knowing he could’ve used some more rest, and opened his tired eyes. The room was dimly lit by the streams of sunlight let in by the curtains. Judging by how bright the beams were, maybe it wasn’t still morning after all. He tried, briefly, to sit up but a solid weight pinned him down. He looked to his side and marveled at the mussed silver hair and its owner who was curled around him. It wasn’t the first time Yuuri had woken to such a view but it still awed him.  


Victor might have been willful and a bit of an idiot at times but he was also steady and supportive. He tried his best at coaching even though he messed up at times. Most of all, he never ever expected more than Yuuri could willingly give. This was the man he admired for so long and who continued to meet him in the middle. Yuuri was lucky, so incredibly lucky he got to see the man he’d come to adore in such a relaxed, vulnerable state. If he could, he’d stay in bed with Victor forever.

That buzzing, however, needed to stop. Immediately. It was his phone, Victor’s too if the flashing screen on the table was anything to go by. A wave of anxiety swept over him as he wondered what exactly was going on. 

After a moment of debate, Yuuri pressed a kiss to the top of Victor’s head before freeing himself from his warm, clingy cage. He stifled a laugh behind his hand as Victor rolled over into the warm spot Yuuri left and curled into himself. Honestly, the man was too cute. 

His phone wasn’t where he’d left it. It was, however, easy to find oh the crisp sheets of Victor’s bed next to his suit. Just from the lock screen, he could tell he was really in for it. He didn’t bother reading most of them once he saw two names in the notifications; Phichit-kun and Yu-chan. 

With a sigh, he scrolled through Phichit-kun’s seemingly endless texts filled with a questionable amount of emojis. If he got the gist of things, Phichit-kun was quite excited about a picture. What picture, Yuuri didn’t know. Yu-chan’s texts were only slightly more informative. Most of them consisted of ‘sorry’, ‘I’m going to kill my children’, or some combination of the two. Dread grew rapidly in his gut as he texted them both. What on earth was going on? 

Several minutes later, after clutching his phone in hopes for a reply to his pleas, Yu-chan messaged back. It was a link followed by a succinct ‘I’m seriously sorry.’ He clicked the link and, almost immediately, he felt his face flush bright red. 

The Instagram post was from the triplets, of course. The picture was taken by Victor, probably just after Yurri had fallen asleep the previous night. Yuuri looked at himself, asleep but smiling, and wanted to dive into a pool of ice. Maybe then his face would stop burning. It was Victor, however, who was the real problem in this picture. His face was soft and his eyes even softer as he looked at his sleeping self. The tiny smile on his lips looked nothing but disgustingly fond. He was shirtless, they both were, yet Yuuri couldn’t recall seeing something more innocently intimate. 

It was an accident, Yuuri realized. As public and demonstrative as Victor was, he’d never share something so personal on purpose. So, without a second thought, Yuuri shut off his phone, set it beside victors, and slipped back into bed. Victor stirred.

“Yuuri?” He questioned, voice rough and quiet, and Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from kissing Victor lightly on those soft lips. 

“It’s nothing, go back to sleep.” Yuuri paused for only a beat and then pulled Victor closer. “I love you,” he spoke into silver hair. Victor was already asleep but that didn’t matter. He’d tell him again once they’re both awake. Everyone else could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll never get over this tbh


End file.
